


Alone Together

by Leo813



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo813/pseuds/Leo813
Summary: "You , Bill , Fubuki , Gouenji , Yukimura and Yuuka are best friends and always hang out , how would you describe your relationship with them ," The interviewer asked Sam and Bill as they were walking out of the coffee shop . "Hmmm well I'd describe us as pots and potters ," the  brown haired teen replied calmly after which she continued on her way , leaving a confused interviewer behind .





	1. How it began

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this title is the name of a Steven universe episode (btw I recommend it's amazing) anyway I called it this because it describes the story pretty well for what I have planned for the future chapters . Anyway I hope you enjoy .  
> Disclaimer:I don't own inazuma eleven nor Steven universe .

Shirou never considered himself the best or the most wise , frankly he thought of himself as the opposite , but he was smart enough to know that love at first sight was nonexistent for him if no one else . His daily schedule was simple ;

Get ready for school and have a light breakfast , then obviously going to school , doing school work , after eating , creating a small pool of blood after cutting on his upper arm in break (some times he left this out as he didn't want to die yet ), finish school , play soccer with his teammates and then training accessively until he nearly passes out then go home and pass out on his bed , he usually forgot to have dinner .

One day when he was going to pay his respects to his family's graves , he realised it was snowing . He was still going to pay his respects though , sure he might be a little late for class but he still wanted to pay his respects , so he went with his Hakuren uniform and soccer ball. Eventually he got there , but realised that he was going to be super late . He sighed , waking through the storm , back to Hakuren . He was just in front of Atsuya's grave when a certain caravan pulled up in front of him . A brown haired boy came out and told him to get in . Shirou smiled and said "t-t-th-th- thankyou" The brown haired boy . He thought the boy looked familiar , but was too cold and tired to care . While thinking he didn't realise that he was still shivering . "Are you still cold , " said a girl sitting on one of the front seats . "Oh no , I'm fine now," Shirou replied . The caravan's driver asked him where he was going , " Streight ahead like a ball kicked towards the sky," replied Shirou . "Wow I like how you said that , a ball kicked towards the sky , hay , do you play soccer ," asked the same brunette who offered him to come inside the caravan. "Yeah ," Fubuki replied . They both shared smiles when the caravans suddenly stoped . "What's wrong " said a black haired woman  . "The tire is stuck , I'll go take a look ." the driver said. "You can't the old mountain man will get you ," Shirou said .

Everyone seemed confused so he ran out to deal with the bear . It was trying to turn the caravan over . He kicked his ball at it to grab it's attention and get it to leave the caravan . Then I got the ball and dribbled it to the other side of the caravan , while in front of the caravan he kicked the van hard enough to move it so that it wasn't stuck anymore and then he took it to the side closer to the door and let Atuya take over , kicked the ball at the bear using eternal blizzard . Then he turned back into Shirou and stepped inside the caravan . Everyone looked at him in shock , he didn't really think much of it and spent the rest of the journey remaining in his bubble of thought . He finally got to the location he was supposed to and said goodbye . He made his way back to Hakuren . 


	2. Part of a new team

Shirou began with calmly walking to Hakuren , slowly though it turned into running , and then sprinting as he realised how late he was . "Hurry up you idiot, go faster , you're late and that's how fast you go , brother FASTER" Atsuya screamed in Shirou's head . Eventually he made it . He took a minute to catch his breath and then walked inside the warm building . He didn't see anyone in the classes which surprised him . That's when he remembered ; the inazuma eleven were coming it their school and only the soccer team was supposed to come . Well at least he was less late then he was before . That's when his friend approached him , that there were guests . "Guests?" He said . Coming into the room he saw the surprised faces of the inazuma eleven as he said , "oh it's you guys," and he offered them a smile . He introduced himself . They went downstairs and Shirou , coach Hitomiko and Endou talked about Alias Academy . Little did they know that Someoka was listening to their conversation. Meanwhile Kabeyama and Megane made snow versions of every player and everyone else had a snowball fight . Shirou agreed to be part of their team .

They played soccer and Shirou and Atsuya won . He then taught them how to move like the wind . Despite the fact that Shirou was forgotten in most of the matches and Atsuya was usually playing against Alias Academy , despite this his love for his brother was never going to fade . He didn't care if his brother took over his body forever he always loved him , even though he felt useless and unnecessary he wanted his brother to be happy and enjoy himself... even if it meant that Shirou himself was forgotten . He also often heard the name of an old ace striker called Gouenji a lot . In the beginning he took it as a challenge , but eventually his name became an annoyance when everyone kept on comparing him to this Gouenji person to the point where both Atsuya and Shirou believed that they weren't good enough and secretly trained , over exerting themselves even more than before . In the morning they would give everyone a fake smile , but at night they would carve the words on their upper arm(to hide the cuts from the team ). They played with a new member and Kogure played a key role in defeating epsilon . He felt usless but kept a smile  .


	3. New members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gouenji will appear in the next chapter but for now will be referred to as "The Flame Striker of Okinawa "

Shirou was only the first addition to the inazuma eleven . The second new member was Kogure . They had a small game with Epsilon and at the end Shirou and Atsuya were unsatisfied by the fact that they couldn't get the ball from Epsilon what so ever . After that was when it got much harder for them , and Someoka wasn't there for him in Someoka's last match versus true Teikoku . "We need to practice ten times harder than usual alone niichan ." Atsuya said .

"Overworking is not a good idea either Atsuya ," Shiou tried to argue .

" Yeah so apparently it's a good idea to let Someoka go in vain ," Atsuya shot back . 

"So we have to be perfect "

"Ha are you kidding niichan there's no way we can be perfect , it's impossible . "

Shirou finally agreed to this new crazy practice routine .

 The next day they were going to a funfair of some kind . Shirou had asked some girls for directions to a secret training room of some kind , they instead took him to a bunch of rides with them . What those girls didn't know was that Shirou was either gay or single forever so he wasn't attracted to the girls at all . Either way Ichinose had this girl named Rika who for some reason wanted to marry him , but they ended up having a match to determine what Ichinose's fate was going to be . The team was playing pretty badly . Even Kazemaru who was gay or single forever too was put in the girls' trance . When they tried to do the same for him he and Atsuya shouted (mostly Atsuya) "You think that would work on me ." Which was their way of saying " I'm gay bitch !" Anyway after the match the girl named Rika told them the location of the secret training room , with that Rika joined their team . They trained until the afternoon , all except Shirou and Atsuya . They were training until it was pitch black outside . Shirou tried to get Atsuya to stop but he refused to listen . Unknown to them , a certain goalkeeper and brown haired manager were watching them . 

 Anyway after plenty of practice and 5 minutes of acting to sleeping they went to Yokato Jr high to get Endou Daisuke's notebook .On the way Shirou faced the window and fell asleep, even a little bit of sleep was good enough for him .  When they got there , Shirou got a hisatsu shoot to the face , as a desperate attempt at keeping his team captain safe as well as stop Gran's team from getting another point . When he woke up he realised that the coach had told everyone about the avalanche . He was slightly mad as he wanted to tell the team himself when he was ready but he managed to conceal it under a smile . He found out that their captain had a mental breakdown while he was in the hospital . He felt bad , even a little angry at himself for not being there for his captain . Either way they found out that Endou was apparently supposed to be a libro, though he did understand why once Kidou elaborated . Their next stop was Okinawa , to find the new " flame striker of Okinawa ". Endou and Kidou believed that it was Gouenji so everyone was excited, Shirou had to admit even he was a little excited as he wanted to meet Gouenji ever since Someoka mentioned him . They met this one person named Tsunami who was a surfer but surprisingly good at soccer . Eventually this surfer joined the soccer team of his school . This team was extremely good and the inazuma eleven were loosing but Kidou noticed their playing pattern and they won , however once again Shirou found himself feeling unsatisfied by the way he played , sure they won but if he was better and faster he could have made it an easy victory for Raimon . This night instead of Atsuya over practicing, Shirou did he wanted to do the eternal blizzard on his own without Atsuya , he was afraid of him taking over again . A figure wearing a red hoodie covering his head  , and black pants was watching him . At first he didn't notice the figure but when he looked at the figure , he noticed the figure scowling . After a few seconds of both of them being frozen in place , the figure ran away ( does anyone else get Pokemon vibes or ok ok sorry for putting that image into your mind😅) . While running away , the hoodie's hood flew backwards and he was able to get a glimpse of platinum blonde hair . Shirou continued to practice a little more before he went back to the place they were staying at for the night and went to sleep . As for Gouenji he was sad and concerned for the new snow striker of Raimon , in the matches he didn't seem like this he was more assertive , he had a feeling told him that something was wrong . Also while watching Shirou on TV and in person he felt both like he had an amazing rival but also thought that the snow striker was sort of kind of mabe a little cute and deserved protection... No No he can defend himself , although it was hard to admit to himself Gouenji realised he had some feelings for Shirou but to decide if he was just crushing on him or if he really did love him he had to know him in person


	4. Meeting the flame striker himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting so my updates might be slow ... I mean slower .......sorry about this , you probs hate me now :'( , anyway I am so sorry about the chapter taking so long .

The day finally came for their match against Epsilon . In the beginning he was determined to beat Dericam to the ground but when he stopped the eternal blizzard with one hand and called him useless , he felt like the team didn't need him anymore , they didn't need Atsuya , they didn't need Shirou . He was taken to the bench and Raimon was lousing hope . Then as Endou helped raise the team's spirit a little bit by stopping Dericam's shoot , the same cloaked figure that Shirou had seen before had seen before appear infront of him , he was shocked but still in the middle of collecting his thoughts and feelings . He felt pathetic ,"We told Someoka that we would be a striker in his place , we told him we would be a rival to Gouenji so why aren't we good enough to be there with him and raise the team's spirit ," Shirou said to Atsuya . 

"Niichan you still haven't realized that we can't be perfect , tch that's not how we should play our soccer , real soccer , the one that you have forgotten."

"But if we're not perfect , what good are we to the team , we are useless Atsuya ."

"I know my niichan isn't perfect and if they're real friends , they'll except you and love you for who you are ."

"But you're stronger than me and they don't even need you , I'm like a twig beneath their feet , useless , weak and only there to snap at any moment into a broken , unimportant version of myself ."

"Niichan .......... lets go for a walk and a little practice after the match ok ."

Shirou agreed , despite them fighting a lot , especially for who gets to take control they still cared for one another and in a way Atsuya tried to get Shirou to take control , that's why he was urging Shirou to leave him behind and enjoy his life , not waste it trying to be perfect when it was pretty obvious that it was impossible , though his ways to make his brother do so were not so gentle . Anyway , despite Endou telling Gouenji that he was always late Shirou thought he came right on time and lifted the team's spirit even more , come to think of it he even thought of Gouenji as mabe sort of kind of a little attractive . This didn't mean that he was changing his  policy of getting to know the person first , heck he didn't even know his sexuality yet , getting to know that was pretty hard to find out as it is , unless you know he person well , which frankly he did not so . Once the match was over , Shirou dropped off his stuff in the place they were staying for the time being , changed into some light brown ( almost whitish ) shorts , a blue shirt with a white stripe going from one shoulder to the other and  some joggers . Gouenji saw him on his way out and asked him where he was going . "To the park ." Shirou truthfully answered .

" Well Yuuka wanted some sunglasses so can can I come along ."

" Sure why not ." Shirou replied , giving Gouenji a sweet smile .

So Gouenji wore the same red hoodie he wore when he first met Shirou , along with a black under shirt and jeans . Shirou realized this and made Gouenji take off his hoodie saying he would get heat stroke . Eventually he was able to make Gouenji take off his jacket . Anyway on the way they started a conversation , Gouenji argued that he wasn't as easily effected by the heat as Shirou was , Shirou argued ,"That's no excuse ." Gouenji  asked Shirou if his body temperatures were super warm so he could easily live in cold areas , Shirou said " No , it's actually the opposite , my hands are usually super cold ." 

"Really , mine are super warm ." Shirou giggled at the flame striker's surprise , but his next question caught him off guard " Can I hold your hand to see ?" Gouenji asked .

"Sure but you might think I'm some kind of ice wizard ." Gouenji snorted at that and held his hand anyway . 

"I might have a conspiracy theory , what if body temperatures depend on the elements of a hisatsu ." Shirou said .

"Probably not , because then what would Endou's element be , optimism ?" Gouenji told Shirou .

"Ha ha ok fair enough , so it would be like a personality trait ."

"I think it's more like a soul ." Gouenji replied 

"ok true ." Shirou said . They started joking around while walking while holding hands They made some I contact for a bit then examined each other's faces . Gouenji thought Shirou thought Shirou's real smile was too cute for him to handle , as for Shirou he thought that Gouenji's smile was adorable .

This time Gouenji changed the topic asking Shirou  "The beach is really pretty huh ."

 Shirou was tempted to say " Boi your face is really pretty !" , but settled with "Yeah ,it is , it's especially pretty during sunset ." 

"We came to Okinawa for two months once and me and Atsuya were extremely determined to learn how to surf and ride huge waves .Surprisingly it worked,  but we only learned how to do it properly on the second last day and at the time me and Atsuya thought that Okinawa was the only place in the world in which we could surf in and cried on the way back ." Shirou said smiling , holding back laughter . Gouenji  giggled and until they both give up holding in laughter and both burst into laughter . "Honestly me and my family did a lot of stupid stuff , like the time when me and Atsuya thought it was a good idea to play indoor soccer , key word being 'thought' ." They were laughing hard . After a minute of laughing they examined each other's faces and their eyes fell on each other's lips  , thinking the other saw them . 

Partially because Gouenji wanted to gaze into Shirou's beautiful eyes and partially because he had a good story he said "So basically there's this one girl named Akane who's name is always said firt when they're announcing the names bso I was just joking around once with Yuuka when her name wasn't called , about how she didn't come that day and that I know her by name but not by face , so the next day I was joking around about it again with Yuuka when we were walking to the car and this girl right behind us said , oh I'm Akane ."(this actually happened only replace Yuuka with my friends XD)

Shirou snorted "OML karma be knocking at your door like hello , did you call ." They continued to laugh and didn't stop holding hands . This was because they wanted to hold each other's hands but both of them didn't want to remind the other that they had to let go . That was until Shirou's eyes fell on a dog . He ran towards the dog and started petting it , still holding Gouenji's hand . Gouenji was at first a little scared that the dog might bite him but eventually started petting it . Finally after three more rounds , they decided to go get Yuuka's sunglasses. They walked to the store but on the way they let each other's hands go ;

A:to not make things more onward 

And B: to hold the candy they had bought . 

Anyway they finally came to a small shop . They both saw some red and blue sunglasses and decided to take a selfie together . Shirou made a blep face and Gouenji made an OwO face . Shirou asked Gouenji to send it to him later . Gouenji then told him " Wait I don't have your number though ." 

"Oh , here ." with that Shirou typed his number in Gouenji's phone's contacts  . 

That's when Gouenji realised " Wait , I just asked for his number in the most smooth way possible ." Gouenji thought .

" Do you want to play video games in my room once we get back ?" Shirou blabbered .

"We needed to train idiot " Atsuya said bluntly snapping Shirou out of his fantasy . 

"If you'd like to ." Shirou quickly added . Atsuya face palmed . 

"Sure , why not ! " the flame striker quickly replied . "Why not go to the arcade , there would be plenty more games there " Gouenji suggested , while getting Yuuka's pink sunglasses .

Now Shirou could have said he had no money but he said "Sure!" And took out his money for the day 30 ; Japanese yen from his grandmother, who was his guardian .He put in his pocket before leaving . They played dance dance revolution .Gouenji was determined to beat Shirou and Shirou was determined to beat Gouenji . It was such an intense match they set the highest score . Of course they were tired but decided to play something else . They decided to play the claw game . Shirou managed to pick up a red lion and Gouenji picked up a blue and pink bear . "Here this is for you" they both said at the same time . 

They both took a moment to process what had happened , then smiled at each other . "Arigatou Gouenji kun." Shirou said

"Arigatou Fubuki" Gouenji said .

Shirou hugged the blue bear tight and said ,"Hmm I think I'll name it cotton candy!" Gouenji smiled at his childishness, "So cute !" he thought . So they played pinball , Shirou beat Gouenji , afterward , they played pac man and Gouenji won. They played plenty of other arcade games but most of them ended in draws . It was night by the time they came back . They got scolded for being out until dark but to them it was worth every second . Anyway they had dinner and went to camp , except Gouenji he wanted to talk to Yuuka in private .

"Niichan we couldn't do any training!" Atsuya told Shirou . 

"It was probably a good thing though " Shirou said .

" But why ?"

"because if anyone knew us and saw us they'd say I'm a weak , idiotic , lier "

"Nii chan if someone says that a. I'll kick their ass and b then they aren't real friends."

"..." Shirou knew Atsuya was right but didn't want to admit it to himself.

" Well niichan , at least you have Someoka kun and that flame striker dude who you know you can trust ." Atsuya told him . Atsuya liked the time Shirou spent with Gouenji deep down , despite not admitting it . He was happy that Shirou was able to have fun with Gouenji being himself and not needing Atsuya . He wanted his brother to be himself and not Atsuya , he wanted Shirou to be Shirou and live his life happily , and wanted him to realize that he wasn't perfect but his methods weren't very gentle . Atsuya and Shirou loved each other to bits and were there for one another no matter what , that's why when they told Shirou that he was to be Atsuya 24/7 he was mad , but didn't say anything as Shirou wanted them to succeed . And now that they didn't need any of them , Atsuya wanted to snap Episilon and their entire team like twigs for not noticing how much his niichan was hurting . But again he held back for his niichan .  

Shirou smiled and hugged cotton candy tight "Goodnight Atsuya ,"

"Goodnight niichan "Atsuya said smiling , Atsuya rarely smiled sincerely for anyone except Shirou and seeing him smile made Shirou feel so happy , it was one of the feelings that he was able to detect instantly , rather than thinking over how he felt like he usually did . He knew that he was happy with Gouenji and with Atsuya . Shirou messaged Gouenji "goodnight" and Gouenji replied " Goodnight ".With that he went to sleep . 

As for Gouenji , he called Yuuka to tell her about her his gay ass crush , despite being very young , she was wise beyond her years . You must be wondering how Yuuka knows about this at such an early age , well she once heard her father telling her brother that being gay was a sin , as he had a crush on a boy in his class , before the accident that caused her to go into coma . She was curious to know what it was and so she looked it up . She found out what it was and showed her support to her brother . This was only one of the reasons why they were so close . That night if it wasn't for Yuuka telling him that it was ok for him to love whoever he wants , he didn't even want to know what would happen . 

"Hi Yuuka ."

"HI NIICHAN!"Yuuka shouted . 

"How was your day ?"Gouenji said to Yuuka .

"It was great ! I met this one orange haired kid named Tayou who escaped the hospital with me to play soccer and we played until a nurse found us we also saw a green haired kid named Kariya but he didn't want to play with us . When we got back the nurse told me Tayou has a heart condition which makes it harder for him to play , isn't that awful  ! Dad scolded me in the afternoon for running away for a bit . Anyway at night he came to my room and told me we would sneak out together later and I agreed ! I can't wait till tomorrow ! So how about you ?" Yuuka told her brother . 

"Well you know that one white haired player who replaced me " Gouenji said.

"Yeah" Yuuka said .

"Well we spent some time in the arcade and took a walk and took a pic with sunglasses . Also he is such a cool person , sooooo cute , so nice and caring , he  pet a stray dog and wasn't even a little bit scared , heck he even started playing with it's teeth , his name is Fubuki Shirou BTW  ." 

"Wow , someone's in LOOOVVVVVEEEEE !" Yuuka said excitedly .

"Awe Yuuka "

"NIICHAN AND  FUBUKI SENPAI SITTING IN A TREE , K I S S I N G ." Yuuka taunted Gouenji .

"Betrayal by my own sister ." Gouenji said with his face bright red . 

"He he he ok but how are ya gonna tell dad if you two become a thing ."

"I'll let him know that I like him a lot and it doesn't affect me if he accepts it or not ." Gouenji said coldly 

"Good luck niichan "Yuuka said .

"Thanks , I'll need it ," Gouenji said smiling "Anyway goodnight Yuuka ."

"Goodnight niichan!" Yuuka said . Gouenji then saw a text saying goodnight from "Icy future to be boyfriend(Shirou)" saying " Goodnight " , and so he replied "Goodnight " . He decided to head into camp when he saw Endou on the laying of the caravan so he decided to talk to him . Afterward they slept in the caravan with everyone else .


	5. change in narrators

So the next day , Shirou remembered that he had to return the pendent that belonged to the mysterious stranger who he had bumped into when -"

"Wait Sam I have a few questions ." Taiyou said .

" Ask away !" Sam told him .

" Ok so firstly-"

" Sam we have to go now ! We can finally end the monster massacre without having the dimensional high commission being a hindrance!"A certain blonde and black haired demon practically shouted as soon as the portal opened cutting Taiyou off "Oh hi Taiyou ." Bill said in a much calmer voice . 

The brunette quickly teleported to Shirou's house and then back to the hospital , with Shirou and texted him a quick explanation , after which she ran into the portal as fast as she could . 

"So what questions do you want me to answer ?" The grey head asked Taiyou as he texted Gouenji that he was in inazuma general hospital and forwarded Sam's message to him . 

" Be right there after paper work !" Gouenji texted back .

" Take your time Shuuya." Shirou messaged Gouenji .

"Ok so firstly , when did you see the mysterious stranger who's pendent you had in Okinawa and did you give it back to them and and who was said mysterious stranger , also why didn't you see him ? " Taiyou asked .

" Firstly , I saw him when I first came to Okinawa , actually I bumped into him while walking for a bit , but I was sort of arguing with Atsuya who said we should've eaten a little bit more , secondly , yes I showed it to him , he recognized it as it was given to him by his sister , Yuuka , so obviously I returned it  and lastly , I didn't know it was him as I was kind of sort of mesmerized looking at his beautiful chocolate brown eyes , and when he ran away I didn't see his figure properly as I was still in shock , he also saw that my eyes were two different colors , and that's why later when he was watching me practice alone , he was worried as he saw the real Fubuki Shirou , and  while in the matches he saw Atsuya , being his vigilant self , he realized that something was wrong . " Shirou said with his cheeks a little pink , " Also said stranger was Shuuya ." "Btw do you want me to call him Gouenji or Shuuya in the story ?"

" I'd prefer Gouenji , it's easier to remember ." Taiyou said .

" Ok any other questions?" Shirou asked

"Yeah , what did Sam mean when saying that you guys were like pots and potters ?"

" Didn't you watch the rest of the news ?" Shirou asked Taiyou .

" Not really Fuyuka san made me finish my health checks ." Taiyou said sweat dropping .

" Fair enough ." Shirou giggled . " But now you'll have to wait till after the fifth sector time for me to tell you what it meant ." Shirou smiled  softly acting like he wasn't doing anything evil but his eyes showed his satisfaction with annoying Taiyou . 

" WHAT NO FAIR ." Taiyou screeched . 

" Tayou what did I tell you about screaming !" Fuyuka scolded .

" Gomen'nasai (sorry in Japanese) Fuyuka san ." Taiyou said quickly . 

" Daijōbudesu (is's alright in Japanese)" Fuyuka replied ,"but if I hear any screaming again no candy bar for a week ." She said sternly . 

 " Noooooooo ." Taiyou whispered .

Once Fuyuka left the room Shirou smiled and giggled saying " Should we continue from where you left off ?" 

" Sure ." Taiyou replied .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gouenji will come later on and add some stuff after a few chapters . Also I am so sorry for the slow updates and this small chapter .


	6. pain and grief (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you or at least most of you must be like WTF THE FREAKING SHOW IS OVER BUT THIS FANFIC ISN'T I am really sorry for that school has had me an annoying level of busy. 😅 again I am very sorry for that and will try to write more chapters at a quicker rate .

"So , Gouenji joined the team , and I felt pathetic , I wasn't able to be a good challenger nor rival to Gouenji because I was out of commission , anyway everyone welcomed him with open arms , heck even I did , anyway once I returned his pendant,  we got to know that coach Hitomiko had an idea to make Endou into a Libro and Tachimukai into a goalkeeper , at first I was very shocked an mad like everyone else as we had a mis conseption that  coach Hitomiko was kicking Endou off the team .But when Kidou elaborated why coach did , everyone calmed down . Anyway , after that everyone else trained while Atsuya and I talked in our head .We wanted to play so badly , but we couldn't because we thought we weren't strong enough nor good enough for the team . In the afternoon we'd go on walks and Gouenji would accompany us and I ; the real Fubuki Shirou would talkto him .We went on walks , sometimes got ice cream and talked and even decided to have a fun beach day , when Alea academy wouldn't be a problem amymore .I couldn't help but smile , we then made eye contact and his eyes were so beautiful to me and the sunset made him look even more amazing-"

""And then you kissed ," Tayou said in a teasing tone . 

Shirou's cheeks immediately heated up as he said " N-no we didn't,  I might have had a huge ass crush on him but wasn't sure of his sexuality , much less if he even liked me back! " "Anyway," he continued " We would then play pokemon pinball and then swich to catch the special pokemon of the specific parts , as I was better at the ruby part while he was better at saphire , so we enjoyed each other's company and played near the carovan  . One day  I was practicing eternal blizzard when I decided to take small break where Atsuya and I were talking quietly 'Nii chan you're forgetting our soccer , you're forgetting yourself,  the real Fubuki Shirou! I won't and can't be here with you forever !' 'But I want you , no I want you Atsuya , please I don't want you to leave me!' I pleaded and practically nearly cried . Atsuya sighed and as I saw him as a ghost right in front of me , I hugged him , to a normal person it looked like I was hugging thin air , but really I was hugging and salvaging all I had left of my family . Atsuya sighed again said ' nii chan ..... you should get back to practice .' Atsuya told me .'Alright ,' I replied . Little did I know that a certain platinum haired boy was watching me practice , he was extremely confused. Anyway I went back to the carvan and decided to cut a little before sleeping , I didn't notice Gouenji was still awake and looked at me with a horrifyed look . This was around the time when we were going back to inazuma town but on the way , stopped . The next morning Gouenji quietly asked me who I was talking to last night . I replied clearly lying ' O-oh I w-was talking to an old friend ,' well that was partially true, as kids , me and Aysuya were best friends when they were little . I could see that Gounji was hesitated before asking me in a barley audible whisper ' Why were you cutting your hand last night , I saw his face showed no emotion , but looking into his chocolate brown orbs I could see pain , grief , fear and sadness . 'Promise you won't tell anyone !' I whispered .' Promise !' he replied in a hushed voice . So I told him about the whole avalanche incident,  how it still hurt to remember , how I usualy didn't sleep well as that nightmare was unavoidable.  I didn't tell him about Atsuya ,but instead told him about how numbing the pain was so to balance it out , and how feeling physical pain would make me forget about the emotional pain , again it was particularly true , but the real reason I started cutting wasn't because of them , infact I knew that they wouldn't want to do that to myself . Yet I did , my emotions were like chains holding me back . Then he did the unexpected , he frowned and I thought he was going to run away like everyone else when they found out , everyone except my friends at Hokaido,  however , Gouenji embraced me , almost suffocatingly tight ."Shirou please don't do this to yourself ,I know that hobbies like this can't just disappear over night but please try for my sake , I'd you want we could save up together if your guardian refuses to take you to a psychologist an-" No" I said coldly without meaning to sound so cold . His the fake calm look on his face was replaced with a fearful and worried look within seconds . " No I-I mean I -I don't want to tell my grandmother because she already has it hard enough , she used to be a house wife and by the time her husband died , her children took care of her needs , so having her own grief o-of the avalinche a-long with having to provide for a child at such an old age is hard for her , I mean I do help her by doing tiny jobs but I don't want to worry her by telling her that her grandchild has been hiding so much pain and greif from her for so long !" I told him .  "Hmm well how about talking to me , you can talk to me if you want to ," Gouenji said in a sweet tone . I didn't want to say no to him but told him "I'm sorry Gouenjikun but I can't promise to tell you everything ," I told him truthfully . At first  I saw a look pain but then he cracked a fake smile and signaled me to keep on walking . Finally I said " OK I promise I will try my best to tell you" this was the lie I wanted to believe and even though I knew this was an empty promise  . He smiled this time showing a genuine smile . "By the way who were you taking to last night ." I froze had he seen me last night . No I thought . Atsuya told me It might be possible.  Anyway I replied " Oh that was my childhood friend ." I said acting confident. "Then why we're you calling him nii chan ." Gouenji said in a playful tone . I thought for a moment and replied "Because he's like a brother to me." "Oh cool ,"

"Was that an ice pun by Gouenji Shuuya ,"  I said to him in a playful exasperated tone .

"Mabe ," he replied . We both shot a sly grin to each other at the same time and then erupted into laughter . Finally we reached  the carovan still giggling and got a scolding for being late . It was amazing to have a friend like Gouenji but it was painful to think that I would have to lie to him about how I felt and I thought of this on our journey to Inazuma town . On the way Gouenji also quietly opened up about his own problems , like how he felt when his sister Yuuka was in coma,  how he refused to play soccer until she woke up , about his father's attitude the wards him and how he felt about the death of his mother all very quietly and I carefully listened to him .   I noticed that everyone else was looking at us wondering why what we were talking about so I said aloud "Gouenji kun I'm going to use you as my human cussion because the carovan's seats are to hard to sleep on ." Everyone who was previously looking at us trying to figure out what we were talking about looked away I hugged Gouenji and whispered "It's ok you can cry if you want to , it's normal to feel grief after the loss of a loved one . "I could say the same to you but thank you Fubuki ,' he replied . I stiffled my laughter , closed my eyes and whispered softly"no prob ."I didn't hear a sound but felt hot tears running down my neck which made me instinctively hug him tighter . He seemed to calm down and enough and even hugged back . On the way out I couldn't help but look at Gouenji sort of jelous of how streight forward he was and how he was able to be so strong physically and emotionally despite his own problems like the death of his mother , leaving 2 of the things he loved and his father's lack of emotion , appreciation and suport but still was strong enough to trust me and strong enough to cry taking out his emotions. His bravery inspired me in a way and I started seeing him as a rival,  best friend , a team mate and possible crush . 

 


End file.
